


Can’t Resist

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: Star Wars
Genre: 420, Camming, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Light BDSM, Sugar, Threesome, voyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: Modern AU where Leia and Han are not related to Kylo Ren. Leia and Kylo same age mid 20, Han mid 30s, Rey 21. Han is a professor. Rey and Kylo are students at UT. Leia is a librarian.Leia discovers cam-couple.Leia explores her sexuality under Han’s supervision.It is a working progress





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slower burn than I usually read. It’ll heat up, when that happens I’ll include what chapt to skip to for the fun.

Their feet fidgeted in both top corners of the screen’s frame. His sporadically brushed against the wall at the head of the bed. Hers dangled in the air playfully.  
Both of them were unclothed and lying on their stomachs, looking patently at the screen.  
...  
Leia took a cursory glance over the few thumbnails that appeared under the 420 filter. Usually the results were saturated with faceless men. But here was a couple, she dared hershelf to click. She’d never ventured past the female cams before...  
  
When the video opened she was immediately enamored by their eyes and the depth they carried.  
  
The website she was on had a mix of professionals and amateurs, but these two looked like real people.  
  
She sent some flirty and stoney messages. Just shooting the shit while smoking bowls. Han was at an aerospace mechanics conference in Houston for the day. Though she hadn’t thought so when she opened her browser that morning, this couple was proving to be a good bordem prevention activity while Han was away.  
  
He would later say she was like a kid who just discovered the candy store  
  
Although they had it on their tip menu, and no one had yet tipped, they were kissing with an unabridged passion that she hadn’t seen portrayed before. She wondered if her and Han showed that much intensity and desire for each other when kissing. She hoped so, because what she was seeing on the screen looked like the type of genuine love she had for Han.  
  
She looked at the tip menu, knowing she had a little bit of birthday money squirreled away, but also aware that her parents could still see her bank account history.  
  
Leia’s thoughts wandered back to those golden-bikini-clad memories she’s been trying to suppress. Always hoping the sugar-Hutts she went out with would give her enough to cover her groceries and maybe enough for rent too. This couple was so sexy and funny, she never wanted them to feel the economic desperation she had felt. They looked like they were just there for fun, but their apartment mirrored her own—affordable. One medical disaster away from ruin. Wasn’t like she herself was flush. She had her own student loans, but she knew her 401k and health insurance meant she was privileged. She cautiously typed out “Venmo” and erasered a dozen times before she hit send.  
  
She jokingly reassured herself that unlike SA or PH this was sorta fair trade, so nbd...right? Venmo doesn’t skim off the top like the chat site does. There’s no sugar-Hutts or pimps. They’re just a couple having fun and some innocent nsa sugar from her would only serve to sweeten the fun. Right?  
  
He asked if Leia had any requests. She hadn’t thought past her goal of feeling welcome to look. To feel less guilty. She hadn’t considered making any requests of them.  
  
...................................  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying some POV switches
> 
> Why is fanfic so popular. The same reason Olympia wasn’t titled Victorine Meurent.

Kylo had already spanked her a bit. His dick twitched every time he saw the pink and red marks appear on Rey’s sweet little ass.  
  
Then Leia’s message popped up on the chat “how many spanks to make her ass red? Or is that too much?”  
Another twitch  
He read it aloud. Rey whimpered that it was indeed “too much”  
  
He was willing to test those boundaries. “You’re already red” he reassured, though it was not entirely true.  
  
He didn’t stop until her flesh was warm and sensitive to the touch. He Knew without checking that this had drenched the thong she had slipped on a few minutes ago.  
  
He whispered in Rey’s ear so the cam couldn’t hear. “Ask her what she wants to see” of course his obedient Rey complied in her most irresistible voice.  
He smirked at the response “kisses below the waist” the chat-girl has been on there for over an hour with them and had kept all vulgarity out of her language.  
Rey oooohh-ed at the idea in excitement, remembering how his tongue makes her shiver all over. “I think she means for me!” Rey exclaims in excitement.  
“Now wait, she could just as easily mean me”  
Chat pops up “both”  
They smile at each other.  
  
  
Without warning, he wrapped his hand around her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed, directly in front of the lens. He traced his hand lightly against her skin from where he had held her leg, up until he had one of her perfectly stiff nipples pressing against his palm.  
  
He used his hand here to push her down. He used is other hand to open her legs. Exposing her wet and waiting pussy to their viewers, but really to Leia. He wanted to shatter her little innocent act.  
  
.................................. 


	3. Rey’s perspective (?)

The friction of his unshaven facial hair moving up the smooth skin of her upper thigh made her much less resistant when his commanding hand pushed her to the mattress.  
  
He didn’t have to use the force he was using on her, but it felt good.  
  
She felt his lips ghost over her ruined panties clinging to her. Before he thumbed the black lace out of his way, he briefly cupped her, giving a light squeeze. That way she knew who it belonged to.  
  
Lazily, he traced his tongue around her opening. Her hips kept slightly moving toward him. He forcefully pinned them to the bed.  
  
The kiss was as affectionate as when they kissed on the mouth. When he’d break for air, the warmth of his breath mixed with the cool air of the room danced over the exposed flesh of her folds.  
  
There was a disconnection between her mind and her body, which was moving on its own accord. She was very vocal about her satisfaction.  
  
(is that a cheesy word choice?) (Oh the wording on that sucks)


	4. Han and Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total deviation from plot and timeline, but oh well. This will all be a coherent story at some point. 
> 
> If you do not like anal play this is not your chapter
> 
> I’m also adding slight shaving kink foreplay. Nothing too explicit.
> 
> Sorry most of my chapters aren’t done and the story isn’t in a straight line yet.

Han parked the Millennium Falcon in the port. Leia and him had just completed a mission to save R2D2 from imprisonment and were seeking refuge in the hills of Bees Cave to prepare for their next journey. They had made arrangements to take R2 to a clinic to resolve medical issues R2 had developed while incarcerated. Yoda and their reprogrammed ATAT we’re keeping watch over R2, Han had the idea to slip off.  
  
Han has had a difficult life, and it built up in his neck and back muscles. It didn’t help that he had an old injury from a rather athletic sparring he had engaged in years past. While he navigated the galaxy, Leia usually ran her fingers over the areas she knew had the most built up tension. Today she had understandably been preoccupied with R2’s care. He loved seeing her maternal instinct come out- though she would deny she had a single maternal bone in her body. He knew all her talking points about how society propagates that myth as a way to put women in a box, when there is no biological proof of women being instinctively maternal. He inwardly sighed though he knew it was true. She would still make an amazing mom to his kids. He looked at her longingly, knowing he’d wait until the end of the world if that is when she’s ready.  
  
He leaned into the hot shower, his shoulder loosening minimally. She walked in the bathroom, he could see her silhouette through the steamed door. He liked watching her.  
  
..................  
  
She had been wanting to touch him the entire trip, and finally they were alone. She tried to be as sexy as possible when she took off her clothes, hoping that he was watching, but prepared to be disappointed if he wasn’t. She couldn’t see that he had locked his eyes on her.  
  
The shower already had all the necessary toiletries for her desired level of cleanliness, but she had brought her own razor.  
  
The shower had a bench built into the corner. He sat there, she could tell he feint efforts to “wash himself” were a cover. She squirted some product into her palm, lathering it up between her two hands before distributing it over surface of her entire body. She didn’t trust loofas that were not exclusively hers.  
  
Slowly, she began to glide the razor over the white foam of the soap. She placed her foot on the bench he sat on, giving him a prime view. Methodologically she revealed her skin with each swipe. Acting as if she didn’t see him, as she flashed every inch of herself in an effort to groom herself with total accuracy. Exposing her most sensitive areas, to wipe the potentially dangerous blade over it, with the pure desire of pleasing him with smoothness.  
  
Once she was complete, she turned away from him. She couldn’t see that he reached out a little for her, almost caressing her. As his reach retreated, she continued to face away from him, but began to back up toward him.  
  
She pushed down any feelings of awkwardness or unfounded thoughts of body dismorphia. She knew she was hot, but her convictions are not always so strong. She forced her Stoney thoughts to be consumed by Han. Once she had her focus on him, it made all her reservations fall away.  
  
She swayed her home back and forth, feeling his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her into him and closing the gap that had lingered between them. She was not confident in her ability to twerk, her WASP-y self consciousness always getting in the way. Instead her ass and hips moved in calculated gyrations in her best attempt to seduce him.  
  
His hands touched her everywhere, but finding themselves resting on her perfect chest. He had positioned her so that every one of her movements resulted in her pussy making contact with his groin. He readjusted her hips. A rhythm was developed so that she was sliding her wet lips over his cock, but each time his head would rub against her little clit. She started bouncing on him faster, starting to loose control of her movements. But he was there to guide her. The position he had put her in was a much more erotic form of downward dog. He noticed how difficult it was for her to keep her poise and posture with each thrust of her hip. He sat back lazily stroking her wet body and openly gawking at her struggle to maintain her composure as she edged toward her orgasm. Without prior warning, he grabed the disheveled remaints of her overly elaborate updo. Roughly pulling her further into his arms. She was almost sitting on him, but with most of her weight carried by her legs. He moved he how he liked, putting his lips to her ears. ......... 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this is set in the past like a few weeks ago, i have not come close to catching up to present day. But the early beginnings of this post were present day. This is actually like ch 20 or some shit like that. Time jump waaaaay in advance for now.

Han sat deligently at his command center, preparing for an academic duel with Darth Mal (yes Mal, different character). 

  
  


Leia, our of habit at this point typed in the address to see if they had logged on since her last checkin. 

  
  


They were.

  
  


She wanted so badly to engage. To let go of everything and just embrace it........

  
  


She hadn’t been able stop thinking about them. 

  
  


But Han needed her support, not distractions. 

  
  


And, let’s be for real, she still had not come to terms with her past. 

The temptation was torture. Torture she could no longer take. She opened the browser in her phone, and under a new screen name, she spied in them. Just briefly. She knew they’d expect interaction under her regular name. 


End file.
